Fairy Tail: The Source of Antona
by Masqueraid
Summary: What if one day you woke up to remember nothing? Nothing about who you are, nothing about where you are, nothing about those around you. You only remember your first name and a dream filled with nothing but death. Do you know what would you do? Come and read this story to find out what Emerald does in her journey to discover the truth about the past and the power within her.
1. Prologue

There was so much blood. Blood on her clothing, blood on the ground where she stood. The song of blades and men clashing against one another filled the air and traveled to her ears as she stared at the battle, motionless, unable to do anything. A cry was lodged in her throat which was unable to free itself. Tears stung her eyes but did not have the strength to fall. This magic... it was not a gift, as so many had told her it was. It was a curse. All that it did was bring pain to those around her. It brought life to an end and left only death in its wake.

A girl clad in silver robes, tied at the waist with a black belt, came running to grab her shoulders and shake her. She would see her lips moving, but could hear no sound apart from the pained bellows of maimed men on the field below. There was a slight sting where the girl held her so tightly that her nails dug into her skin. Slowly, as she jerking of her body jostled her from her reverie, the bleary silence shattered like glass. Everything she had just heard was magnified by ten and the urge to cover her ears was strong.

"Come on, we have to go!" her silver haired savior shouted at her. She girl clutched her hand and tried to pull her from her spot, only to find it was harder than she first thought it to be. Using her other hand to squeeze her wrist and tug with all her might, still nothing about her budged. iCome on, come on. Walk, please! Try and move!/i Everything had dulled out again and the only thing she was now able to hear were the pleas of the woman who was trying to help her. Why could she not move? Why could she not remember anything before that point?

"Who... are you?" came the words forced out from between dry, cracked lips. Her tongue was dry and, though she tried to swallow, there was no saliva to wet her parched throat. A look of shock came over the face she was staring into that soon morphed into one of dread. A shadow drew close to the back of priestess just before a blade was pushed through her spine, the tip of the sword penetrating through her stomach and causing a growing patch of red to stain her previously clean garment. There was no sound now. There did not need to be for her to tell that her friend had been screaming aloud in hurt. Was she a friend? No memories of her came to mind when she tried to think of them.

The shadow gave the dying form of the woman a shove and she slid off of the glistening weapon, blood dripping like rain onto the dirt next to where her now lifeless form lay. She was wrong, it was not a shadow. It was a person wearing a cloak as black as death itself. There was something terrifying about the eyes she could see glaring out from beneath the hood. This person she was sure she knew. Nothing associated with this person had to be good. The feelings she had in her heart were not those caused by someone she might have trusted. Before any more pondering over who he was could be done, the cloaked figure swung his hand back and slammed the back of it into her face. Then everything went black... and she thought she was dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Just as the sun was rising up over the horizon, the first few rays of light illuminated the unusually peaceful exterior of the guild. The higher the sun, the closer the light came to spilling onto the ground. Eventually the darkness was scared away by the big ball of fire in the sky to reveal someone was laying on the ground before Fairy Tail. The first thing that could be made out was that she was a girl. Bright green hair was spread out around her shoulders and head on the cobble stone pathway. Everything would look innocent enough from afar. In a way it looked like the female had just randomly decided to lay down. Anything like that to occur near the guild was considered normal now by the residents of Magnolia Town. Only if you moved nearer to the spectacle would you receive a sudden surprise. What may have looked like a rolled up blanket in the distance would be revealed as a crucifix made of cement. Around that, and the girl, was tightly wound barbed wire which had wire tips inserted just below her skin.

While it may look painful to a spectator, the girl did not seem to notice. In fact, surprisingly enough, the person adorning this spiky ensemble was asleep. Her eyes were closed, head tilted to the side as though it fell that way as she was lulled to sleep. Apart from how strange the picture was, it came off as very peaceful. But as the sun rose further and the residents of the previously sleepy town began to awaken and move out of their abodes to venture on their way to work, Fairy Tail started to shake of sleep as well. What really gave away this point was a sudden explosion and plume of smoke which began to drift up into the clear blue sky. Next was a crowd of three rowdy and ragamuffin looking youngsters that came sprinting down the path and approached the front entrance to the guild.

"Nicolae, how could you go that? You know that the master is going to be furious with you now!" came the first voice of the trio. This was a girl with a high ponytail of shiny, lemon colored hair. Framing either side of her face was a lock of stray fringe that rested on her temples. Her words prompted the other two to stop and they started to converse with each other in a heated manner.

"Oh, be quiet, miss goody good! You are always so against us having fun," was the next voice, a whiny, feminine tone of a girl who seemed to be about the same age of the first speaker. This one had a head of red hair, free flowing strands which reached her upper back flowing randomly over the front and back of both shoulders. A sword was resting against her hip as she stood defiantly staring down the initial talker.

"H-Hey, you guys..." came the last, and most quiet, of the voices in the group of minors. Just by hearing it a person would be able to tell that he was not comfortable with confrontation. Stuttering as he was, his voice little more than a squeak of a mouse, meant that the two, more dominant girls he was with easily spoke over him and did not hear his voice. The blue haired child had to resort to tugging on the clothing of the blonde to get her attention. "Sis, there is someone on the path..."

"Well, of course there is someone on the path, stupid. People walk on it all," she started and then glanced up to where he was still pointing to, her eyes landing on the bound form of the strange girl just outside the gates. Whatever she was originally saying was lost to the time which has passed. "Rina, go back and get the master," she ordered her sister and rushed forward to tend to the unconscious woman.

Pulling her weapon from its scabbard and swinging it around against some invisible foe, Rina still had not noticed the peculiar scene behind her back only a few meters away. Her eyes were not even looking in the same direction as where her sister ran, so how could she? That would be her excuse anyway. Taking heed of her surroundings was not a strong suit of hers. "Oh, there is no way I am going to walk back willingly to face the wrath of him when you know you are just as guilty as..."

"I said _now_ , Rina!" Stellar ordered with a growling in her voice, the edge of authority in her words making Rina almost drop the weapon she had been balancing length ways in her hand when she jumped from surprise. Turning to see the angered glow of her sister's amber irises and the quivering lips of her sensitive younger brother, wondering what had caused such emotions before catching the sight of tied up legs on the opposite side of the two crouching bodies, Rina gave a nod of her head, slid her blade back into its sheath, and turned heel to run back towards the guild.


End file.
